This invention relates to the separation of liquid entrained in a gas by centrifugal action. More particularly, it is concerned with the separation of oil and water from natural gas.
In the prior art there are a number of designs described in which a cylindrical chamber with two sections, a lower conical shaped section and an upper section are provided. The gas and liquid mixture is injected tangentially into the lower section so as to provide a helically revolving mixture of gas and liquid. A central axial tube is provided for the gas to move upwardly towards an exit pipe while the liquid moves downwardly against the inner surface of the chamber and is withdrawn at the bottom of the lower section.
The prior art devices are limited in their ability to handle large quantities of liquid. The present design is capable of handling large volumes of liquid.